


TOGETHER. ALWAYS.

by Luminouswriter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Fic-fix, Love Confession, Mutual Pining, Season 7 fix, Soulmates, The 100 season 7 × 13, the 100 tv season 7, together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminouswriter/pseuds/Luminouswriter
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke are back on sanctum to retrieve the flame for the sherpard but not even the sherpard cause can keep these two soulmates apart.“And you have to give up love for that?” Clarke asks, still not understanding how Bellamy, who thinks with heart can believe in this. Giving up who he is.“Not love, just…… look at what we have done to save our people, how much we’ve lost trying to survive.” He holds her gaze, his teary eyes mirroring hers “Clarke, I would……. I did leave everyone behind to save you, I walked in a field of grounders dressed up as one of them to save you…. when we came back to the ground I was willing to let two hundred and eighty-three people die to save you. I put one life, Your life above others…… I love you too much” he confesses,  for a second his eyes flicker from her eyes to her lips
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 42





	TOGETHER. ALWAYS.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To Every Bellarke out there. And Bellamy Blake.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=To+Every+Bellarke+out+there.+And+Bellamy+Blake.).



“I’m surprised he let you come with me” Clark says coldly  
“Well, he trusts me….. you not so much. And for good reason” Bellamy retorts  
Clarke snots not looking at her best friend who is walking by her side “Well….. I don’t trust him.” her eyes set on the narrow path leading to where her and Gaia buried the flame.  
“Do you trust me?” he asks, the question carrying so much weight and the only answer he wants is yes. The doesn’t come, a deafening silence falling between them. “Come on Clarke” he presses, his voice soft. He wants to know that he hasn’t completely lost her “It’s me Clarke.”

She stops in her tracks turning to her side to face him, she can see his eyes glistering under the lights, and she would be lying if she said she didn’t want to reach over to his face with a comforting touch, but she doesn’t. “Is it you? my best friend, my family……. My Bellamy?.” she asks, crestfallen.

Bellamy tries to blink the tears away “I am the same bellamy that pulled that lever with you in mount weather, the same Bellamy that held your hand when you were in the city of light, the same Bellamy that wouldn’t give up on you when you died” he searches her eyes hoping she believes in.

Her eyes well up, remembering everything that they have been through together. It’s the cause she doesn’t trust, it’s the Shepard she doesn’t trust, her heart belongs to Bellamy, it always has, even when she didn’t know it but how does she say she trusts him and not follow his ways.

Bellamy knows Clarke, he can tell by the pained expression on her face that she is having trouble believing him. “Tell me Clarke, if it were you….” He swallows hard “If you came back, believing in something that we didn’t see…… What do you think I would have done? How do you think I would have treated you?.” his voice solemn

“I don’t know”

“You do, you do because we’ve been here before”

“I….”

“You believed in the flame Clarke….. I didn’t but….. but I believed in you.”

Clarke closes her eyes allowing the tears to stream down her face, her heart growing heavier with every second. Truth is, she knows Bellamy wouldn’t be this cold towards her, especially not the Bellamy that brought her back from the dead.  
“You are asking me to give up everything that makes me human, love.”

“Tell me you weren’t about to sacrifice yourself for all our friends back on Bardo?.”  
Her face conveys the answer, the answer Bellamy already knew “That’s what we do, for the people we love Bellamy”  
“And that is why I did what I did, that is why I am still trying to save you, all I’m asking is that you trust me.”  
“To start a war?.”  
“The last war.” Bellamy corrects  
“And you have to give up love for that?” Clarke asks, still not understanding how Bellamy, who thinks with heart can believe in this. Giving up who he is.  
“Not love, just…… look at what we have done to save our people, how much we’ve lost trying to survive.” He holds her gaze, his teary eyes mirroring hers “Clarke, I would……. I did leave everyone behind to save you, I walked in a field of grounders dressed up as one of them to save you…. when we came back to the ground I was willing to let two hundred and eighty-three people die to save you. I put one life, Your life above others…… I love you too much” he confesses, for a second his eyes flicker from her eyes to her lips for. He understands that it’s going to take a while for him to stop feeling like this, can he?.  
The air between them is thick, Clarke tries to say something but words escape her. She tears from his gaze continuing her walk to the flame, too scared to ask what kind of love He means that separates her from the rest, but most of all, she’s scared that if it’s the same type that she has for him, he is willing to give that up and that scares her more than anything.

She reaches the gigantic tree that she buried the flame under, she kneels under it looking upwards trying to swallow the lump in the throat. She digs out the little box that has the flame, she opens it slightly gazing upon it. She can feel his presence behind her. He kneels besides her, his eyes falling on the two silver rings on a chain in the dirt, He doesn’t ask, he knows who they belonged to.  
Clarke shoves the flame in her pocket. She stands abruptly, she has to know.“What happened to you out there” she asks and Bellamy stands facing her.

“So you can dismiss it, make fun of it?” he asks, sadness clouding his features.

“I won’t.” she says softly

“I…. I almost died out there Clarke, it was so hard and cold, I thought, No I knew i was going to die and when the storm came I just, I decided to believe in something that maybe just maybe it would lead me back to my sister, our friends, to You. so I did and I was in the cave and Cadogan appeared there and my mom” his voice breaks “I saw my mom, I felt her touch……. And she directed me to the light and I saw something I can’t explain it but it’s bigger than us, we can stop fighting, No more wars, No more choosing who lives and who dies.....No more losing each other. Do you understand?” he pleads.

“And after? After the last war, when we are happy if we aren’t turned into giant crystals, what happens then? Do you continue to be this person that's supposed to loves strangers the same way you love your people, your family? Are you going to love Sheidheda or bill the same way you love Octavia? Miller, me?.” she asks, fear over taking her face.

For a moment he doesn’t answer, he just stares, contemplating if he should say this but he has to make sure she knows, just once “I don’t know what happens after, but right now, even before all this i never and I don’t love you the way I love Octavia that’s on its own, She's my sister. And I don’t love you the way that I love miller, or murphy or Raven or Gaia or any of our friends and people. Clarke, my love for you has always been different, more. A love that made me crazy, crazy enough to stand in front of a bullet, a sword for you.”  
She gulps at the realisation of what he just said “And you want to give that up?” she cries “I love you, and I don’t see myself giving that up Bellamy, how can I give up the man that i i'm in love with?.”  
He steps forward, cupping her face “Just trust me princess.”  
A smile slips on clarkes face. The loud red sun toxic alarm comes piercing all around them, they both know what happened last time.  
“We have to go” Clarke grabs his hand and they run for shelter. 

\------------------------------------  
A lot has happened in a flash that has led to this moment where Bellamy is holding Madi’s sketch book, all their friends on the otherside of the anomaly and Clarke crying for Bellamy to hand her the book while Sheidheda is also asking for the book.

Just minutes ago they brought in the anti-toxins for everyone, Emori embraced Bellamy in a hug and judging by the genuine smile she gave, how she said it was good to see him he knew she was truly happy to see him, she didn’t pull away from him when she saw him in the white robe, demanding to know why he was dressed like that before she associated with him which made him grateful, happy to feel like he still had a friend. 

Gabriel shot the flame, steve got shot and died, bellamy was sad to lose a friend, bill opened the anomaly taking everyone to where ever he sent Octavia and the rest all that led them here, their trust is being tested. Again. 

“Clarke I have to give this to Cadogan.”  
“You don’t have to do anything” Clarke says through gritted teeth  
“We have to end this Clarke, he won’t stop, you know that. All I’m asking is you to trust me.”  
She clutches her gun by her side, her motherly instinct on full overdrive.  
“Don’t let me do this” she says pointing her gun at Bellamy  
“You’re not going to shoot me Clarke.”  
He blurs for second because of the tears that come flooding through her eyes, she knows she can’t shoot him. When the fate of the human race was at stake was she couldn’t pull the trigger she sure as hell can’t do it now “Its Madi” Clarke reasons  
“I would never let anything bad happen to Madi” he pleads  
Bellamy can see where Clarke’s mind goes as her face twists in pain.

“Even then, even when i put the flame in her, it was to save you and her. You can’t leave me here.”

Clarke knows there is a better chance of beating Bill , especially with all thwir friends innone place, she would rather the book comes with them than sheidheda, the man that was haunting down her daughter. And if Bellamy is right she needs him there, if not, she is going to save him the way he has always saved her. Even it means saving him from himself, he would do it for her.

“We have always saved our people side by side, lets save our people one last time”  
Bellamy says with a pained, pleading expression. "I don't want to fight you, I want to fight with you" and for you she says to herself. She drops the gun to her side. “Together?.” 

“Together.”

With the sketch book in his arm, Bellamy towers over Clarke but before they enter the green mist Clarke needs one more answer “Back there, did you mean what you said? About how you loved him?.” 

“I’m in love with you Clarke, I always have. I know I'm not supposed to anymore but i still do.” He says softly, he can see her features relax a little, but it's Clarke so the worried expression doesn't completely fade.

Before her mind could register what she was doing she wrapped her arms around his neck colliding her lips with his, he doesn’t pull away like she expects him rather he deepens the kiss his arm sneaking around her waist. I He draws back their eyes burning into each other.  
“I love and trust you Bellamy, whatever happens on the other side, we figure it out it…..”

“Together.” Bellamy says, holding Clarkes hand as they enter the anomaly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my ending of last episode. Comments and kudos are always appreciated ❤


End file.
